


Memories

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Avengers Adventures [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lot to be said for what a touch can make you remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

_They were on a mountain side, wind and snow pelting them from all directions. His eyes met the most reassuring blues he could remember. Bucky._

“ _Is this revenge for when I made you ride that roller coaster and you puked?” He had asked, stubble lining his jaw as his cheeks pulled into a smile. Steve laughed with him, shaking his head. “No, 'course not.”_

_Their mission was dangerous, but not any more than what they normally did. He hooked on to the zip line, riding down to mount the bullet train. He remembered clearly, the cold bite of the metal even through his Kevlar gloves. It was damn cold._

_Feeling, more than hearing, a thud behind himself, he twisted, seeing buck behind him. There was still a smile on his lips, even as they slipped inside._

 

A loud knock sounded on the door, and Steve was violently jarred from his thoughts by the noise. The last time he'd seen Bucky, he'd been trying to kill him. As if in remembrance, his fingers touched the oh so faint scar near his mouth where his face had split. He blinked a moment, looking up to see the very man who had attacked him, now dressed in civvies and looking about as apologetic as a maniac could.

Steve wasn't any less happy to see him than when he'd last known him. He rose, setting out a hand to shake. Instead, he was tugged into a hug, the cybernetic arm crushing him to Bucky's chest. Steve gave a half laugh, half sob as Bucky told him he remembered. He remembered who he was, what he had done, he remembered it all.

 

Steve was rather grateful for that as they pulled away, a happy, if not a bit crooked, smile on his face. He watched as Bucky's eyes took in his apartment. “I know it isn't much but-”

 

“ It's perfect.” Buck cut him off, suddenly feeling very awkward with the audience behind him. Steve assured the agents they were fine, that he was fine. When the mistrusting stares continued, Steve assured them that Sam would be there within the hour. With the beady eyed agents gone, Steve tugged his old friend into a more intimate embrace, hugging him tight as Bucky relented, holding him back.

 

“I still feel the same Steve, the same as I did the night before I fell. Do you?” He asked, lips close to the blondes ear. He could feel Steve shuddering as his warm breath caressed the shell.

 

“I do.” he pulled back, happy to rest his forehead against Bucky's shoulder. As a test, searching a comfort level, Steve boldly pressed his lips to Bucky's pulse, just as he had that night. He felt bucky sigh, knowing he was accepted. Their moment would have to wait however, because Steve had not been lying when he said Sam was on his way. “Let's get you settled.”

 

“ _Hey, buck?”_

“ _Sleepin' Stevie.”_

“ _If you were asleep you wouldn'a answered. “  
“What do you want Steve.” _

“ _Do you ever feel afraid?” That question had gotten him to sit up, turn, and lie back down facing the tiny blonde._

“ _'Fraid of what?” He had asked Steve. “Monsters? Women? Russians?”_

_Steve could hear the humor in his voice, of course he would think this was funny._

“ _I'm serious, Buck. Do you ever get scared of anything?”_

“ _Yeah, of course I get scared Stevie.” He sighed, clearly wishing he could have said no. “I get scared, that one day I'm gonna wake up and you'll be gone. That you'll be too sick and you won't make it. I'm afraid that if I ship out, you won't last without me.”_

_Steve had listened, fingers gingerly tracing bucks bare bicep. The intimate touching was not uncommon. Especially when the lights were off and they were alone._

_Bucky continued on to say, “I'm terrified of losing you, but not more than I am of leaving you alone. “ His hand had cupped Steve's cheek, fingers tracing that strong jaw line. Steve distinctly remembered his breath catching in his throat, mistaking nerves for an asthma attack, he had turned away; searching for his inhaler. Bucky turned him back, eyes on his lips. He had leaned in an-_

 

Steve shook his head, sitting on the couch between Bucky and Sam, stuffing their faces with pizza and beer. Cheap beer, it wasn't like Bucky or Steve could really get drunk. Sam however, he could rather easily it seemed. The men chuckled, laughing as he tried again, and again to finish his joke.

“Dude, give up.” Steve laughed, “you are so drunk.”

“I don't wanna be rude, but can I crash here? S'that cool?” Sam asked, having drank too much trying to keep up with Steve's pace.

“Yeah, it's cool. You can take my bed. “ He offered, knowing it was closer to the bathroom if Sam got sick later. He found himself leaning over into buck's side as he spoke, taking comfort in that warmth. “It's late, we should all turn in anyways.”

 

Buck wiped his mouth on a napkin, shifting to rest his arm along the back of the couch. Steve fell into his side, just like he had hoped. He watched with careful blue eyes as Sam shuffled off into Steve's bedroom. “ So, you wanna sleep in my bed?” It had been 70 long, long years since he had fallen asleep next to Steve, his Steve. “Might help me adjust to my new cage better.”

 

Steve laughed. “If you are comfortable with that, I'd definitely not pass on an opportunity to not sleep on this couch. “ He was so at ease in Buck's arms. It should have been unsettling, but it wasn't, He doubted it ever would be. “ C'mon, lets get me tucked in, I'm beat. “

 

A few minutes later the living room was spotless and Steve was tugging his shirt over his head, jeans already discarded in the corner for sleep. Buck watched the soldier strip, tongue swiping out to wet his lips. “Stevie...” He tried the pet name, it felt unnatural on his tongue.

 

Steve turned, offering an ideal view of his side, rear, and broad shoulders. “Yeah Buck?”

 

Oh, it was reassuring for him to respond to that. “C-can I touch you, nothing too serious, I just cant figure out if my memories are real, or just things I have made up to fill in blanks.” He was already tucked under the covers as Steve slid in to join him.

 

“Of course you can touch, do what ever you would like. “ He made sure to lay close enough that bucky would barely have to reach. Bucky reached out, tracing the less prominent collarbone, then leaned forward to press a kiss there.

 

 

_Steve moaned, body rolling to meet every thrust, touch, kiss. He needed it all, got it all, and it wasn't enough. He'd never get enough of Bucky, his Bucky. The thin blonde whimpered as he thrust harder, every muscle tensed and aching for release. “ Buck..” It was a warning, he was so close._

 

“ _I know Stevie, me too.” Bucky let his head hang, one hand supporting his weight so he wouldn't crush his bird boned friend. The other wrapped around Steve's cock, stroking in time with each deep thrust. Once, twice, three thrusts more and he was spilling into Steve, moaning softly into the skin of his neck as he felt Steve shudder and come undone in his hands._

 

Stars. It was all that mattered. Buck's hands, his kiss, and the bright stars that swarmed his vision as they became one, just for a fleeting moment. It never lasted quite long enough. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened to get them there, but he certainly wasn't complaining as the American Sniper turned Russian Assassin shivered above him. He could only grin as he felt complete again, fingers lazily stroking over Buck's sweat slicked back.

 

“Thank you...” was all Bucky could manage, gingerly pulling free of Steve. He had been rough, bruises lined the soldiers hips and shoulder where he had held too tightly, his lips were clearly swollen and slightly bruised from his kiss. It was strange, being able to bruise Steve now. It was that damned metal arm.

 

“No, thank you.” Steve laughed, clearly teasing. “I missed that Buck, I missed you. “

 

Bucky lay flat on his back, sheets twisting over his hips as Steve curled into his side, head pressed to his chest as he let that metal arm wrap around his back. He was thankful that Steve didn't mention it, or avoid it either. It was part of him now, part of them. Well, if they were a thing again. From the way Steve had curled up, falling immediately asleep in his arms, he was assured that if they weren't already, they would soon be again.

 

For the first time, in a long time, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! if you liked it please leave a kudos and a critiquing comment!


End file.
